solo los niños
by priycamir
Summary: Los personajes de la pandilla gx también fueron niños alguna vez, aquí les presento una recopilación de historias cortas con sus pequeñas aventuras, si quieres pasa y lee, seras bienvenido.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: media casa

Los problemas familiares los tiene todo el mundo, sin embargo, cada uno es único, no importa si no todos vivimos lo mismo: el problema de uno es el problema de uno. En ciertas ocasiones podemos incluir algunas personas pero jamás, jamás hay que incluir a los niños,¿por qué? porque son solo eso: niños.

Incluso hay veces en que los niños parecen darse cuenta pero como no entienden lo que realmente ocurre les despierta la curiosidad y preguntan, y las respuestas siempre serán mentiras, mentiras piadosas.

El dulce aroma del café fue para Miranda una forma de consuelo después de tanto trabajo, su jefe, debido a la situación económica, estuvo asiendo una serie de despidos y Miranda se vio obligada a hacer horas extras, su marido estaba también afrontando por lo mismo de modo que la situación era difícil, debido a cómo iban las cosas los dos ya se hubieran rendido, pero no podían hacer eso, no por su hijo.

Por el harían cualquier cosa.

Solo por el Miranda deseaba terminar el trabajo pronto y volver a casa, si es que podía llamarle así. Además de tener problemas económicos, tenía ese otro problema que la venia persiguiendo antes de que su economía se fuera a pique.

No tenían una casa propia, más bien solo la mitad, la otra mitad era de su cuñada, hermano y hermana se disputaban la casa, la cual era algo pequeña para dos familias de modo que no se estaban muy cómodos, Miranda insistió tanto que al final logro convencer a su marido de irse a otro sitio y comprarse una casa, ya no quería tener más problemas, estuvieron ahorrando cuanto pudieron todo iba bien hasta que el problema económico se hizo presente y sus planes se complicaron.

Miranda suspiro y bebió de su café mientras acomodaba el papeleo, le faltaban 30 minutos para irse a "su" casa y ver a su querido hijo. Debido a sus turnos de trabajo, su hijo iba a la guardería a la tarde y lo recogían casi hasta hacerse la noche, su esposo salía antes que ella y lo pasaba a recoger, -ya debe estar yendo para allá- pensó Miranda, clavo su vista al reloj y entonces recordó una lejana conversación con su hijo.

Una sonrisa adorno la cara de Miranda ante el recuerdo.

-flashback-

Judai miraba el ir y venir de su madre, murmuraba por cada cosa que hacía, aunque a el eso no le importaba, sin embargo había algo que él hacía rato quería preguntarle.

Ayer en su escuela hablaron sobre las familias y en un momento a Judai se le presento una curiosidad cuando escucho a sus amigos hablar de sus familias, y no encontraba oportunidad para preguntarles a sus padres.

-siempre tan ocupados-, se decía. Su madre en ese momento se ponía su abrigo para salir, Judai se cargo con su mochila y en compañía de su madre subió al auto.

Judai observaba con poco interés la carretera, su curiosidad lo estaba matando por dentro y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y preguntarle a su madre de una vez por todas.

-mamá-

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- contesto sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Sabes, el otro día en la escuela hablamos sobre las familias-

-ha, que bueno-

-y sabes en un momento me pregunte ¿Por qué mi familia es distinta a la de los otros niños?-

Miranda le lanzo una mirada rápida y no contesto.

-quiero decir, la familia de mis amigos son ellos y sus padres, sin embargo, yo vivo con mis tíos también, ¿por qué? ¿No se supone que deberíamos vivir solo nosotros tres? ¿Por que vivimos también con mis tíos?- pregunto al fin y espero su respuesta.

Cuando Judai termino de decir su pregunta, Miranda tenía una lucha interna sobre como decirle a un niño de 5 años sobre los problemas que estaban pasando, al final decidió contestarle de una forma fácil y sencilla.

-bueno cariño, lo que pasa es que la casa también es de tu tía, se podría decir que una mitad es de ella y la otra es de tu papá-

-¿se comparten la casa? - pregunto sorprendido

-si, por que siempre hay que compartir las cosas ¿no te lo digo siempre?-

Judai quedo callado, así que eso era, pensó. Bueno estaba bien, no se quejaba. Y feliz por la respuesta volvió su atención a la carretera.

En la guardería, a pesar de ser tarde, aun quedaban algunos niños, las señoritas para distraerlos un rato les habían dado hojas y crayones para que dibujaran lo que quisieran hasta que vinieran sus padres a recogerlos.

Una de las señoritas que inspeccionaba los dibujos, le llamo la atención el dibujo de Judai y se acerco para ver más de cerca. Quedo sorprendida al ver que Judai había dibujado una media casa.

-¿y la otra mitad de la casa?- le pregunto suavemente.

\- la tiene mi tía- respondió Judai que alegre y contento volvió a retomar su trabajo en el dibujo sin percatarse de la mirada confusa de la maestra.

FIN

Notas: "solo los niños" va hacer una recopilación de historias cortas sobre algunos personajes de Yugioh gx, comenten y díganme si les gusta mi historia o mi idea, las críticas son siempre bien recibidas

¡gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: mi héroe.

En algún vecindario de Japón se encontraba una modesta casa de un vivo color verde agua, y de rejas negras con un elegante jardín que se podía ver a simple vista era muy bonita y todo parecía estar tranquilo como si nada pudiera arruinar esta paz... -¡mami!- fue el grito desesperado de un niño de cinco años, -ya voy miel que pasa- respondió su madre con dulzura, Sho no perdió el tiempo y se aferro a su pierna, y solo se molesto a balbucear en un intento desesperado de explicar su situación actual ante la mirada confusa de su madre. -ya, ya, tranquilo dulzurita, dime que pasa no te entiendo- dijo en un intento de que su hijo pudiera explicar con más claridad. -ahí, ahí- dijo señalando hacia las escaleras, no reparo en dar mas explicaciones y la llevo tirando de su mano hacia arriba.

Sho pudo haber llamado a su hermano mayor Ryo pero este se encontraba en la casa de su amigo... ¿cómo era? fuyuki, fuko, fubuki? No lo sabía su nombre era confuso, de todas formas sabia que él no podía ayudarlo en estos momentos de modo que recurrió a la única persona que sabía que si: su mama.

-hay, hay- volvió a decir esta vez señalando la puerta de su habitación.- ¿y qué hay ahí?-pregunto su madre en otro intento por saber el temor de su hijo. -araña-respondió sencillamente.-grande- termino, su madre lo miro un momento y al saber el por qué de su angustia sonrió con cariño y le revolvió el pelo. -está bien miel no hay nada que temer- dijo tratando de calmarlo sus palabras y su gesto pareció funcionar por que de poco a poco una sonrisa se formo en su inocente carita, Sho confiaba en su madre sabia que ella no dejaría que el sufriera daño alguno, le dio un abrazo ante la idea -¡si mami!- respondió ya con tranquilidad. Su madre sonrió ante la escena linda. -bien, entonces, vamos a combatir esa araña, quédate atrás ¿si amor?- -¡sí!-. Su madre con confianza abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo quien se resguardo detrás de su pierna, -¿donde fue la última vez que la viste?- le pregunto a su hijo. -ahí- dijo y señalo sus cortinas con estampados de caricaturas de autitos, su madre miro a donde le señalaba y... se congelo.

Ella siempre supo que no tenia fobia alguna, no era miedosa, pero en este momento creyó que si lo era, por que cuando vio la araña experimento un desagradable escalofrió que recorrió su columna vertebral.- ¿mami?- tampoco nunca había visto una araña tan fea... y tan grande ¡era más grande que las manos de su padre! de cualquier forma esa araña era más de lo que ella podía contar y por eso se quedo quieta, perpleja -¿mami?- no podría contra ella, por primera vez se sintió intimidada.-¡mami!-sintió como Sho le tiraba del pantalón, miro a su hijo y este le devolvió una mirada de confusión, frunció el ceño y recordó por que estaba ahí en primer lugar, suspiro, y se golpeo ambos cachetes con las manos de forma infantil en un intento de recuperar su valor, tenía que matar a la araña si o si. -¿te sientes bien mami?- pregunto Sho con preocupación en su voz. -n-no para nada hijo, no te preocupes, mama solo fue a vagar en el país de los pensamientos, pero ya volví-y le sonrió tratando de hacer que su mentira sonara mas real, el solo la miro sin comprender. -co-como sea terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo fingiendo valor. Estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación pero se detuvo al escuchar que alguien subía por las escaleras. -pero si aquí están, no los encontraba por ningún lugar ¿que están haciendo?- Viví nunca creyó que la sola presencia de su marido la Haría tan feliz. -amor rápido ven aquí-dijo dándole una sonrisa que le haría honor a Jeff the killer, Amon nunca pensó que la sonrisa de su esposa diera tanto miedo, sudo. Pero obedeció, no le quedaba de otra.-¿qué pasa?- pregunto tratando de ignorar la sonrisa de su esposa. Viví se volvió a la habitación y su felicidad poco a poco se desvanecía y le señalo las cortinas, Amon miro y... se quedo perplejo, Sho lo miro, preguntándose por que su padre hizo lo mismo que su madre ¿seria algún tipo de juego? no tuvo tiempo de pensar más por que su padre de repente salto para atrás sin previo aviso señalando las cortinas. -¡e-e-es la araña más grande que he visto en mi vida!- grito. Viví se golpeo la cara en frustración, genial has que tu hijo empiece a sentir desconfianza sigue así, pensó. Y no se equivocaba, Sho comenzó a dudar sobre si podía contar con ellos o no. Amon seguía extasiado por el descubrimiento pero entonces sintió un escalofrió y la mano de su esposa agarrándole el hombro, lentamente se giro para verla, su mirada parecía que podía congelar el desierto mismo, fue suficiente, se paso la mano por el pelo y con vos nerviosa pero disimulada exclamo-pe-¡pero no lo suficiente para mí! hasta puedo aplastarla con un dedo- exagero, pero Sho le creyó y Vivían sonrió satisfecha. Amon se adentro a la habitación dirigiéndose a la enorme araña con pasos largos y dudosos, Vivían lo miraba mal pero Sho creyó que estaba siendo sigiloso, de esa forma la araña no lo notara pensó.

Ninguno de los tres pensó que algo así podía llegar a suceder porque de pronto y sin previo aviso la araña bajo rápidamente de la cortina, Amon la esquivo pero entonces la araña se dirigió asía Vivían y Sho...¡Sho! grito en su mente y empezó a correr en su dirección. Vivían viendo el giro de la situación y a la araña hizo lo que toda madre Haría: servir de escudo a su hijo. Sho se abrazo fuertemente a su madre esperando lo peor.

¡BUM!

Fue el ruido del pie descalzo de su padre golpeando el suelo.

Fue el ruido que provoco al aplastar a la araña con su pie desnudo.

Fue el sonido del final de la araña.

Todo quedo en silencio.

Viví soltó a Sho viendo que ya no había peligro y miro a su esposo, Sho hizo lo mismo.

Amon respiraba con dificultad y temblaba, suspiro pero no llego a tomar una bocanada de aire por que de pronto sintió los brazos aplastantes de su esposa y de como Sho le abrazaba la pierna con toda su fuerza posible -¡eres el mejor esposo!- y lo beso con felicidad -¡eres mi héroe papi!- chillo Sho. Amon sorprendido por sus reacciones sonrió olvidando por un momento que todavía tenía la araña bajo sus pies.

FIN.

nota: y aquí otra historia más de otro de los personajes gx, espero que les haya gustado.

¿Cuál será el siguiente personaje de mi historia?

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

(Una historia escrita basada en hechos reales. Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia)

Las flores de Johan:

La mañana estaba fresca y el ambiente despedía un notable olor a lluvia, por fin había dejado de llover después de tres días consecutivos. Por suerte el camino era de asfalto por lo que no hubo problemas en todo el recorrido.

Johan miraba en la ventana observando el paisaje que de a poco se perdía, tenía sueño, levantarse temprano no era una de sus fuertes, tenía diez años después de todo; en realidad esa había sido la excusa que anteriormente había utilizado para evitar ser levantado temprano, pero no hubo caso. -Vamos a visitar al abuelo, que hace mucho que no vamos, debe de sentirse abandonado- le dijeron. Y Johan no comprendía como el abuelo se podría sentir solo, si estaba muerto. Porque para eso se levantó temprano, por eso recorrían en auto la larga ruta que conducía al cementerio; para visitarlo.

Llegaron luego de un rato, a Johan le parecieron horas, dio una última cabeceada antes de bajarse del auto. Se encaminaron a la entrada del cementerio cuando su madre se detuvo de golpe. -¡Las flores!- exclamo alarmada. -Pobre papá, casi olvido comprarle unas, ven, acompáñame hijo- y le tomo la mano, a Johan no le gustaba ir de la mano.

Su padre se quedó esperando en la entrada, Johan y su mamá fueron a la florería que quedaba al lado de la entrada, su madre compro unas rosas, lirios y jazmines. -Las rosas son para tu abuelo, ya sabes que le encantaban, los lirios y jazmines son para tu tía, que también hace mucho que no la visitamos- explico.

Johan no dio opinión alguna, su madre le dio las rosas, visitarían a su tía primero ya que estaba más cerca.

Cuando se entra al cementerio lo primero que ve son las típicas "casas" que pertenecen a familias numerosas que murieron en alguna ocasión. Su tía se encontraba en una de ellas, bien en el medio. Su abuelo por otra parte se encontraba casi al final del cementerio, el a diferencia de su tía había sido enterrado bajo tierra, a Johan siempre le costó encontrarlo, pues se ocultaba entre las otras cien tumbas que había (o tal vez más, a su parecer). Esta parte del cementerio se encontraba separado de las "casas"" por lo que el lugar era amplio y sobraba espacio.

El rezo duro apenas dos minutos, su padre entonces acomodo las flores y saco de una pequeña bolsa, que habían traído, un trapo amarillo ideal para la limpieza, era tradición, entre ellos, limpiar el lugar de descanso de un familiar cada vez que era visitado. Johan suspiro con cansancio, no tenía ganas de limpiar.

A su madre no se le paso desapercibido aquel suspiro y le sonrió con ternura.

-Johan- le llamo. Johan resignado a tener que limpiar se acercó desinteresadamente a ella.

Johan esperaba que su madre le diera un trapo o una esponja, por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando su madre le entrego las rosas, él la miro confundido.

-¿Por qué no visitas al abuelo primero? tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de limpiar todo- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, con picardía. Johan sonrió por haberse librado del trabajo, farulló un gracias y salió corriendo con las rosas a cuestas.

A Johan le hubiera gustado que la tumba de su abuelo fuese más fácil de encontrar, llevaba diez minutos buscándolo sin éxito. Se paró frente a una lápida y leyó la inscripción.

ANGELA MARGAROTT (1967-1979)

Suspiro, este tampoco era, ya comenzaba a cansarse.

Estaba decidido a abandonar la búsqueda y regresar con sus padres cuando de pronto y salido de la nada, escucho un sollozo, alguien estaba llorando. Recorrió el lugar con la vista, hasta que vio no muy lejos de él a una anciana parada frente a una tumba, lloraba con la vista clavada en el suelo, cada tanto se inclinaba y tocaba unas flores marchitas, con pesar y volvía a llorar cada vez más fuerte.

Johan sintió pena por la anciana, una de las cosas que más le conmovían y entristecían era ver a ancianos llorar, por esa razón Johan se acercó a ella, con intención de ayudarla.

La anciana dejo de llorar cuando lo vio parado frente a ella, solo lo miraba afligida con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sin entender lo que el chico quería.

Johan sin mediar palabras miro el viejo jarrón, el cual ya estaba un tanto roto, y observo las flores

marchitas completamente negras luego de mucho tiempo. Supuso entonces de que la anciana no tenía dinero suficiente para comprarlas y dárselas a quien quizás fuese su esposo.

Saco las marchitas flores y las arrojo a un lado para sustituirlas por dos rosas del ramo de su abuelo.

La anciana lo miro sorprendida y conmovida a la vez mientras Johan le sonreía con cariño.

Johan observo satisfecho la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en la cara de la anciana, y sin esperar un gracias dio media vuelta y se marchó. No habrá dado más que cinco pasos cuando se giró para verla por última vez para descubrir, en su desconcierto, que ya no estaba.

La busco con la mirada sin encontrarla, sabía que no se pudo haber escondido pues estaban a metro de las "casas" y el lugar era amplio y espacioso, y no se imaginaba como una anciana pudiera correr hasta ahí.

Simplemente se desvaneció.

Esta idea le hizo sentir extraño, pero no estaba asustado, solo le parecía una situación rara así que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Con un poco de recelo se acercó a la tumba donde anteriormente había estado con la anciana, quería asegurarse de algo, cerciorarse de que no se lo estaba imaginando. A pasos lentos se paro

frente a la lápida y como en un trance, leyó la inscripción.

ABRIL CRISTOPHER (1989- ...) la fecha estaba borrada.

Más abajo estaba la fotografía, estaba un poco amarillenta pero aún se podía ver a la persona de la fotografía. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al corroborar que se trataba de la misma anciana, que minutos antes estuvo parada con él.

Pero no se asustó ni salió corriendo, solo lo embargo una profunda tristeza, tristeza al recordar como aquella anciana lloraba sobre su tumba triste por no recibir una flor, quizás estuvo así mucho tiempo; con el florero vacío.

Poso suavemente el ramo de rosas en el suelo y juntando sus dos manos, rezo por su alma.

Sus padres ya habían terminado de limpiar y se encontraban en la tumba de su abuelo esperándolo.

-Tal vez se perdió- dijo su padre pasándole el trapo por quinta vez a la lápida.

-No, ya regresara, tal vez solo se entretuvo con algo- dijo despreocupadamente su madre sacando las velas de la bolsita.

Y tal como ella dijo, Johan regreso en ese momento con las flores en sus manos, parecía estar sumido en un profundo pensamiento.

-¿Te perdiste?- le pregunto su madre notando el cambio radical en su hijo.

Johan no le contesto. Solo se limitó a poner el ramo de rosas al pie de la lápida.

Ninguno volvió a decir nada, solo se prepararon para rezar y dar sus condolencias al alma del abuelo.

-¿Sabes una cosa mamá?- dijo Johan después de un rato. Se encontraban caminando, saliendo del cementerio.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto su madre con interés.

-Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste, sobre lo feliz que se sentiría el abuelo si lo visitáramos-

explico.

-Continua- pidió sin entender a donde su hijo quería llegar.

-Debo confesar que al principio estaba reacio a creer como alguien que estaba muerto pudiera llegar a tener aquellos sentimientos- su madre estaba por decir algo cuando él interrumpió. -Pero sabes, ahora ya sé que es posible y por esa razón todas las noches voy a rezar por las almas de todos, para que nadie nunca se sienta solo- Su madre quedo sorprendida y pensó que su hijo crecía a pasos agigantados.

Le sonrió con orgullo y le tendió su mano, Johan la tomo con gusto.

Mientras se acercaban al auto que su padre hacia arrancar, Johan pensaba que la próxima vez que volviera compraría un jarrón.

FIN

Después de mucho tiempo por fin me digno a publicar una historia, y lo siento por eso.

Pero bueno ahora solo espero que les haya gustado la historia. Un leyente me había pedido una historia de Fubuki y Asuka, tuvo la coincidencia de que estaba escribiendo una historia con ellos, pero no me parece muy buena y hasta que no se me ocurra algo mejor no la publicare.

Por ahora solo publicare historias con otros personajes. ¿Quiénes serán mis próximas víctimas?

Gracias por leer. Y agradezco las críticas que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

Pd: lo de hechos reales era mentira :p)


End file.
